The Return
by Slave4Spike
Summary: Susan loses her family in a tragic accident and spins out of control with grief, Can Caspian save her? - I suck at summaries :  Suspian and movie-verse related
1. Chapter 1

**The Return**

**Summary: ** Susan has lost her family in a tragic accident and more than ever she needs Narnia and the comforts that it brings. However when she returns to find the only man she'd ever had some sort of feelings for engaged she shuts down. Can Caspian save her?

**Authors Notes:** I don't promise to be too accurate to the book series seeing as I haven't read them since I was a little child so mostly these are going to movie-verse based. This is my first Narnia fic so please don't jude me to harsh :). Anyways here we go into the goodies. LOL.

**_Chapter 1 - Recalling History_**

It had been three months since Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace returned from Narnia. They told us their stories of sailing on The Dawn Treader with Caspian and their success in finding the seven lords and defeating the evil mist to rescue the lost souls at sea. On the outside she smiled happy that her younger siblings as well as Eustace had been able to help her beloved Narnia.. but inwardly she was fuming mad with jealousy. It felt like forever since she had last been in Narnia, even though it had really only been a matter of months, she understood from Lucy and Edmund that in Narnia three years had passed since their last visit. Only cementing the fact that Susan would never be returning.

In her life there were three things that touched her heart. Her family, Narnia, and Caspian. From the moment that she first saw him in the woods she knew that there was something very noble about him. She knew that she could trust her country to him because she knew that this time it was only a matter of time before they would have to leave Narnia again. Perhaps that was the reason she didn't let herself get too attached to the idea of staying. They were only there to do a job, defeat Miraz, restore Caspian to the throne, and go home. Hardening herself to her beloved country so that when the time came to return back to England she wouldn't be so heartbroken as she had been the first time.

Still she was excited to be back home in England. The Americas had been a nice vacation or "adventure" as she had written to Lucy. However the parties and social scene got tiresome and boring since every gentleman that tried to court her seemed to shy in comparison to Caspian. She would always find something about them that wouldn't measure up to her ideal. Susan had insisted on staying home in order to make the house ready for her younger brother and sisters return from Cambridge. "Oh dear I wonder if I should go to the market.." she muttered to herself as she took a quick glance in their home pantry finding it bare. Quickly gathering a piece of paper and something to write with and jotting down a few quick essentials wanting to make a lovely meal for her family to return home to. She had lived with their Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold once for a few weeks and remembered that her aunt wasn't exactly the best of cooks so she knew that Edmund and Lucy would really appreciate a good home cooked meal. Taking a few minutes when she was finished to check the list over once more making sure she didn't forget anything she grabbed her coat and hat and headed off to the market with some of the emergency money her mom had left for her.

**_Narnia_**

Plans were in full swing for the King's return to Ramandu's Island. He often sailed there to visit with Lilliandil. Caspian knew that sooner or later that his people would expect him to get married and secure an heir for the Narnian throne to keep the kingdom in peace and prosperity. Up until the time King Edmund and Queen Susan and Eustace had splashed down in The Great Eastern Sea he had used the fact that he was on a quest to bring Narnia united in peace, then the excuse was finding the seven lords, and now he had done both and had no other quests in order to put it off so to speak. It wasn't that Caspian didn't want to find a wife, a queen for Narnia. He just couldn't quite get over the Queen that took his breath away. Often he thought about the times that he and the Pevensies spent together in Narnia and laughed since they were the closest thing to a family that he had. Sitting in his quarters on board The restored Dawn Treader he pulled the ring from his pocket and sighed a little with nerves. Lilliandil had been the only woman to stir his heart even in the slightest since Susan had left him almost 4 years ago and today he was going to Ramandu's Island to ask her to come back with him to be his wife. However he couldn't help but flashback to the love he knew he'd never have. "I know that I promised not to marry till I found someone that moves me as you did Susan.." talking outlaid to himself as if she were able to hear him. "However I love Lilliandil… and she will be a great queen for our country… I hope that wherever you are you are happy…" startled when Drinnian knocked on his door to let him know they had reached Ramandu's Island. Standing up he slid the ring back into his pocket and took a deep breath as he headed out to prepare for his countries future.

**Alright guys that's the first Chapter let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more! I'm going to go ahead and start on the next chapter.**

**xoxo **

**slave4spike**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Letter from the past.**

_**England**_

The Pevensie home was alive with conversation like it had not seen in a while. The different members exchanging stories and laughter as they recalled all their different adventures. You would think that she wouldn't want to be around her younger siblings but the time in Narnia had brought the Pevensie children as close as possible, no matter how old they were. She never really knew how much she missed her siblings until now. Susan and Lucy were the first to get up and offer to clear the table, reaching around and taking everyones plates and heading into the kitchen as they sat the dishes by the sink and started the dish water. "I have to admit I missed this.." said Susan as she reached up to tuck a few curls behind her ear clearing the food off some plates in the garbage handing them to Lucy who sat them in a pile waiting for her to finish the lot before actually starting to wash them. "I know, I felt that I would be 17 before I got to come home." giggled Lucy. Reaching over and assisting Lucy with washing the plates so they could do them two at a time to get the job done faster.

"So tell me, I know you couldn't write a lot of it in the letter… Tell me.. How is Narnia?" As much as she tried to deny it she did love and miss her country.

"Well.." Turning her head to make sure that her parents weren't around the corner or anything so they wouldn't hear her and think her mad. "There is peace, evil was destroyed and we saved the souls of a lot of people.." simply saying that in order to pacify her sisters request.

"Did he..did he seem happy?" Susan didn't lift her head from the dishes, slowly swirling the dish rag around the plate for what was probably the 3rd time.

"Yes.. he did.." Lucy didn't want to go into too much detail since she knew how Susan felt about Caspian, not wishing to upset her with details about how he was a much different king than the king she had left some time ago.

"Well all the same, I'm glad that he as well as all things in Narnia are well." Keeping her eyes on the dishes in an effort not to seem to jealous that she hadn't seen him as Lucy had. Feeling Lucy tug on her blouse gently. "He wanted me to give you this…" Reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a folded piece of parchment.. "I didn't read it.. though I didn't want to send it in the post for fear of it being lost…" Susan couldn't believe it.. a letter from Narnia.. from Caspian. She quickly reached across the sink for a dry towel and wiped the soap off of them quickly as she reached and took the letter, thumbing over the perfect calligraphy on the front that spelled out her name.. _Susan. _"Go on, i'll finish the dishes." Lucy knew her sister all too well and didn't doubt in her mind that as soon as she handed over the message that she wouldn't want to waste much time before reading it.

Heading into the parlor and saying her goodnights to Peter, Edmund, and her parents she headed upstairs with a quickness unlike any she had ever had. Shutting her bedroom door behind her quietly and sitting on the end of her bed. She was dying to read the letter however part of her was nervous too. Sliding her finger underneath the wax seal and tearing it open to unfold the paper fully before she started reading.

_"My dearest Susan, _

_ I hope that this letter finds you well, for I have often thought of you and your family and hoped that you had found some sort of peace in your world.. wherever that might be. I am writing you this letter in hopes that I might be able to leave things on a better note between us. I did not get to fully say a proper goodbye to you the last time we were together. I know it is presumptuous of me to have thought so.. however I always thought that there was something special.. unique between the two of us. I felt that even though we were in a time of war that we got to k now each other on a deeper level than as comrades. The nights at the how where we would sit outside and watch the stars talking about the things we both had wanted out of our lives, as well as our kingdom.. I knew it then.. as I know it now. I love you Susan Pevensie.. very much so.. but for the security of our country I cannot put off marrying any longer. I had hoped that maybe Aslan was wrong about you and Peter not being able to return, but after the second I thought about it I knew it was ridiculous to think so. I guess I didn't want to go forever without at least getting to tell you in some way how much you mean to me. I hope that I have not caused you any pain or unjust harm by admitting my affections.. but I guess we shall never know since now I am told that Lucy and Ed are not going to be coming back again after this time. Please know that it is with noble intentions and humility that I tell you this fact, as a man.. not a king. I hope that someday when we have both lived our live… I hope that maybe we might meet again in Aslan's Country. Until that time I must leave you with these mere words of affection._

_ Humbily yours,_

_ Caspian X"_

Staring at the words in front of her as she re-read the letter again. A solemn tear falling from her face, this was what she was afraid of. She had almost him rather not admit it since now there was no way for her to let him know that his feelings weren't the only ones that needed to be admitted to. Re-folding the letter she put it in her jewelry box for safe keeping and stood to get ready for bed. Walking over to the window and staring up at the stars in thought. "Wherever you are Caspian… I loved you too.." hoping that maybe he felt it.

_**Meanwhile in Narnia**_

News of the King's engagement had overjoyed the kingdom and they were preparing for the feast to celebrate the return and welcoming of their soon to be queen. Trumpkin and Trufflehunter were on their way to the castle at Cair Paravelle which Caspian had rebuilt since the kings and queens of old had returned. He wanted it to be somewhat of a monument to the Pevensies and to remind Narnia what they did for their country and to remember them properly for generations to come. So much so that he moved the court there and made it his permanent home. Figuring that since the Kings and Queens of Narnia lived there so shall all future Kings and Queens shall live.

LIlliandil had never seen such a beautiful palace, this close before, usually she watched the area around her from the sky. "It is so beautiful.. You weren't kidding when you said the roof sparkles in the sunlight." smiling from her position on the deck of the ship as Caspian stood beside her at the railing. "Well I didn't design it, just rebuilt it." giggling as he joked with his betrothed. "I hope that I will make your people happy as their Queen." Caspian stopped her gently with his fingers.. "they are our people know my dearest… and you will be a wonderful Queen." smiling and leaning in to softly kiss her forehead. "Come on let's meet your subjects." Making preparations to dock and return home to plan the royal wedding ceremony.

**REVIEW'S ARE MY CRACK LOL Leave them if you wish!**

**xoxo**

**Slave4Spike**


End file.
